O Diário de Faith
by MewKoo
Summary: A história se passa depois da 7ªtemporada.Buffy, Faith e Dawn estão morando juntas em Roma. Faith resolve expressar seus sentimentos em um diário. Não tem relação com o fanfic 'Diário de Buffy- Faith Hope and Trick', resolvi focar mais na rougue slayer


O Diário de Faith

_**Nem sei por onde começar... depois que li em algum lugar que escrita pode ser uma boa terapia pra extravasar sentimentos estou dando uma chance. Não é nada parecido comigo, mas o que custa?No momento eu não consigo expor muita coisa. Enquanto tomo meu iogurte com cereais penso: estou ficando fresca?**_

B- Faith, você pode descer aqui um minutinho?

F- Tá, B. Já to indo

_**Não parece ser um bom começo quando **_**alguém**_** te interrompe na primeira pagina. Esse alguém se chama Buffy Anne Summers, e dela eu falarei bastante aqui.**_

D- Faith, a Buffy ta histérica!

F- Eu disse a ela que já tava descendo

D- O que é isso? Um caderno?

F- Não é nada!

D- Deixa eu ver, vai!

F- É só um diário, Dawn!

Dawn abriu a boca numa expressão de surpresa

D- Faith escrevendo um diário? Isso só pode ser piada!

F- E qual o problema? Escrita é uma ótima terapia, todo pode ter um diário!

D- Mas não você!

F- Escuta, Dawn... o que eu tenho demais pra não poder escrever?

D- Faith, você não é garota de escrever diários nem ter pluminhas rosas ou comer iogurte com aveia! Você é uma escrota!

B- Dawn!

Buffy interrompe a irmã puxando-a pelo braço

B- Eu não quero ouvir esse tipo de palavreado aqui, ouviu!

D- Ai Buffy, não fode!

B- Chega, já ouvi demais por hoje, vai já para o quarto!

D- Você é uma quadrada mesmo!

B- Prefiro ser quadrada a falar como uma marginal!

Dawn sobe as escadas chateada

F- Buffy, deixa ela, vai! Dawn já não é mais uma garotinha.

B- Mas continua sobre a minha responsabilidade. Não quero ouvir da boca dela esse tipo de linguagem! Queria saber com quem ela aprende essas coisas.

F- Com todo mundo! Até com você.

B- Comigo? Você ta louca?Não faria uma coisa dessas nem fudendo!

Silêncio

F- Ta vendo?

B- Tenho que me controlar.

F- Então, porque você estava histérica?

B- Alguém comeu o ultimo polenguinho e era meu!

F- Eu não acredito...

B- É, eu sei. Uma tragédia para meu estomago!

F- Eu não acredito que você me interrompeu por causa de um queijinho idiota!

B- Faith, o queijinho idiota era o meu jantar! Você também ficaria indignada se eu pegasse o seu iogurte cheio de coisinhas! E desde quando você come coisas saudáveis?

F- Adaptação forçada!Depois que entrei nessa casa me habituei a comer as suas 'rações' também.

B- Você tem seu próprio dinheiro pra comprar suas porcarias, isso não explica! E eu odeio iogurte com aveia, blerrg!

F- B, eu queria comer iogurte com cereais, ta bom? Se um dia eu quiser comer merda não interrompa!

B- Claro que não. Mas vai comer sua merda longe de mim, e num hospício.

Faith sorri de lado e respira fundo,olhando para a caçadora

F- Você já terminou o seu piti pelo queijinho?

B- Não! Eu ainda tenho mais um piti. Porque Dawn te chamou de escrota?

F- Ela me viu com um diário e achou a coisa mais incomum do mundo.

B- Isso não pode ser um diário! Você deve está relatando contos eróticos, no mínimo.

F- Qual o problema com vocês? Será que eu não posso agir como uma pessoa normal, que tem sentimentos e quer expor no papel?

B- Não! Você é escrota demais pra isso.

F- Nossa, unânime!

Faith sai do quarto com seu diário na mão e vai até a varanda da casa.

_**Por um momento eu quis relatar aqui minha indignação com o julgamento precipitado das pessoas sobre mim, mas resolvi me conter para não parecer uma adolescente de 15 anos reclamando da vida. **_

F- Espera...acho que foi pra isso que comecei a escrever, para não me conter!

Faith fala baixinho para si mesma com a caneta na boca

_**Ahh que se dane... odeio me fazer de vitima mas não gostei da reação de Buffy e Dawn sobre meu diário!Tudo bem que se imagina logo aquela capa rosa com plumas e confissões superficiais sobre os namoradinhos do segundo ano, mas será que todas as pessoas no mundo que escrevem o que sente são tão melodramáticas e frágeis?**_

Faith observa da janela a caçadora conversando com Willow

B- Faith está louca! Acho que eu influenciei a coitada a ficar assim!

W- Buffy, eu não acho que você devia se preocupar com isso. Escrever é um procedimento terapêutico...

_**Queria saber o que tanto Buffy e Willow conversam. Depois que nos mudamos para Roma, ela nos visita sempre e passa um semestre hospedada aqui. Está morando no Brasil agora. Lá deve ser bem mais divertido que na Europa.**_

W- Você devia parar de se preocupar tanto!

B- Eu me importo muito com a Faith, Wills... na verdade nem sei porquê!

W- Muito menos eu! Ela te fez tanto mau no passado, você tem um coração muito bom para perdoá-la e ainda manter esse sentimento por ela!

B- Willow, apesar de tudo que Faith fez, eu a entendo.

W- Eu prefiro confiar nela pelo que ela fez de bom. Não pretendo me aprofundar na história da vida dela...

B- Mas eu sim!

Buffy abre um sorriso

W- O que foi? Teve alguma idéia?

B- Não, só pensamentos vagos, mas me conta, como foi lá em São Paulo?

_**Willow é a melhor amiga da B. Ela nunca gostou muito de mim e, não só por eu ter tentado matá-la uma vez, mas por ela ter sido parcialmente **_**trocada**_** pela Buffy quando eu apareci . Talvez ela ainda sinta essa insegurança, ou inveja mesmo. **_

D- Faith.. desculpa interromper a sua concentração no seu diário, mas precisava conversar.

F- Sem problema, Dawnie

D- Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter te chamado de escrota... não quis ofender

F- Eu sei que não.

D- Na verdade, eu também escrevia muitas crônicas desde os sete anos e nunca fui uma garota muito normal. Acho que entendo seu lado.

F- Ei, eu sou normal!

D- Faith, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

F- Acho que sim.

D- Então, estamos bem?

F- Claro!

Dawn dar um sorrisinho de lado e sai de fininho.

F- Ahh WNie

D- Sim?

F- Eu continuo sendo escrota, mas só que com um diário!

D- Eu sei, Faith.

_**A Dawn é uma garota unica. Ela parece mesmo com a irmã, até no modo de pedir desculpas. Espera ai, a Buffy pede desculpas?**_

B- Desculpa!

F- Que?

B- Ahh, eu estava falando pra formiga que acabei de pisar.

F- Tarde demais, agora ela não escuta!

Buffy começa a rir discretamente

B- Escuta, você não é escrota demais pra alguém te compreender. È incomum te ver por ai com um caderno escrevendo. Essa não é a Faith que eu sempre conheci, entende?

F- Mas eu mudei, Buffy! Você sabe que desde aquela ultima batalha, resolvi jurar a mim mesma que iria começar uma nova vida, sem matar, roubar ou me unir a monstros disfarçados de prefeito.

B- Mas que maravilha, Faithy, eu não sabia disso.

F- Mas não abusa da boa vontade, eu continuo a mesma debochada, preguiçosa e com senso de humor negro, irônico e com leves apelos sexuais.

B- Ainda bem, ou eu ia te levar pra uma clinica.

Buffy silencia

F- Que é que ta olhando?

B- Nada ué... só queria ver a capa do seu diário!

F-É preta! Nada da hello kitty, se quer saber.

B-E o que gosta de escrever nele? O quanto eu sou chata?

F-Nem tudo gira a sua volta, B!

B-Nossa...

Buffy dar meia volta se fosse sair de lá

F-Espera... não foi isso que eu quis dizer, B!

B-Foi o que me pareceu... afinal, você sempre reclamou do fato de eu ser o centro das atenções ao invés de você.

F-São coisas diferentes. Eu não admitia o fato de tentar ser uma boa caçadora e não ser reconhecida.

B- Pois esses dias terminaram. Já percebeu que agora todos te tratam como da família? Então, acho que ta mais do que na hora de tirar essa fachada de vilã, porque isso é passado.

F- Nou virar um cordeirinho sorridente, nunca fui assim.

B- Claro, claro. Já percebi pelo seu diário preto e muito sério

A caçadora debochava discretamente da morena

F- Pronto, virei piada.

Willow aparece na varanda com uma xícara de chá na mão

W- E então, qual é a boa?

F- Sou o centro das atenções por ter um diário!

W- Mas não era o que você sempre quis?

B- È, parece que conseguiu a atenção que você sempre sentiu falta, Faith

F- Vocês são um pé no saco mesmo hein!

Willow e Buffy se entreolhavam sorrindo

B- Boba, estamos brincando contigo.

W- Faith não parece gostar muito de piadinhas

F- Pois é Willow. A que menos gosta de mim é a que mais me entende...

W- Não disse que não gosto de você. Mas não posso dizer que gosto muito...

_**Willow é sim, meio invejosa...**_

W- Epa, o que você escreveu ai?

Willow aponta com ênfase para o diário

F- Calma, ruiva! Nada do seu interesse

_**...e metida também. Ela mudou tanto! De nerd pra bruxa louca que quase destrói o mundo.**_

W- Você fez de novo!

F- Eu estou escrevendo, que tem demais?

W- Buffy, ela deve está me esculachando...

B- Wills, é o diário dela. Ela tem direito de escrever o que bem entender nele!

F- Obrigada B. Vou escrever coisas boas sobre você

B- Acho bom.

W- Buffy, você nem pra me defender hein...

Buffy chega mais perto da ruiva e cochicha em seu ouvido

B- Calma... estou planejando roubar esse diário!

W- Ahh..

F- Hum, cochichos?

_**Essas duas nunca me enganaram. Estão tentando me intimidar com segredinhos, mas só eu posso ler esse diário. Falando nisso, acho bom começar a desabafar um pouco, estou me sentindo tensa esses dias...**_

W- Bom Faith, acho que vamos deixar você em paz agora!

B- Boa escrita. Espero que você escreva bastante

W- É! E conte todos os seus segredos nele para ficar bem com cara de diário

F- Não se preocupem.

_**Até parece que conseguem disfarçar a curiosidade. Estou começando a gostar disso. **_

W- Nossa Buffy, como não pensamos nisso antes? Roubar o diário da Faith! Seria a maneira mais fácil de saber se ela está mesmo do nosso lado ou é só teatrinho pra atacar novamente.

B-Willow, isso tem que ser muito bem planejado. Se ela descobre que lemos, nunca mais vai confiar em mim! E eu não quero acabar com uma amizade que está começando a ser real.

A caçadora faz uma pequena pausa

B-E apesar de tudo, eu acredito que ela não esteja fingindo.

W- Nossa Buffy, a coisa ta séria.

B- Você ta com ciúmes é?

A ruiva passava a mão nos cabelos, mostrando-se envergonhada

W- Um pouco. Não quero que Faith roube meu posto de melhor amiga.

B- Ela nunca poderia!

Buffy dizia, mexendo carinhosamente nos cabelos da ruiva

W- Acho bom mesmo.

_**Buffy sempre foi carinhosa e atenciosa com Willow e isso me deixa enciumada. Não quis roubar seu posto de melhor amiga, seria injusto com todas as coisas que elas já passaram, e eu não fui bem o exemplo de amiga que alguém sempre quis ter. Está fora do meu alcance conseguir ser como Willow, mas não é o que eu quero e nunca foi.  
O que eu desejo de Buffy é despertar nela algo adormecido, algo que ela também conseguiu despertar em mim.**_

W-Vou passar na casa do Xander, mais tarde volto aqui.  
B-Ta bom, ele anda sumido, pede pra ele vir aqui ok?

W-Sim, amo você, até mais tarde.  
B-Também amo você, até!

_**Dizer ''eu te amo'' custa tanto... não lembro de ter escutado isso de ninguém além da minha mãe. Não justifica as minhas falhas, não quero me desculpar com a falta de afeto na infância por todas as coisas estúpidas que me faz falta, não preciso esconder... gostaria de saber amar, mas quando me vi amando de verdade não soube como lidar e me ceguei de ódio e impulsos. Buffy não deveria me perdoar, queria saber compensar tudo isso.**_

Faith começa a respirar fundo enquanto contia uma lágrima erguendo a cabeça.

B-Começo a odiar a minha curiosidade

Buffy observava Faith pela janelinha da porta. Ela continuava sentada na sacada com os joelhos dobrados, escrevendo compulsivamente enquanto enxugava os olhos com a manga da jaqueta

D- Eu não acho que você deva ir lá

Dawn aparece na escada subitamente

B- Eu não vou. Só não queria vê-la chorando por um motivo que eu desconheço. Queria ajudar,entende?

D-Talvez ela precise de espaço. Se ela resolveu ter um diário para desabafar então está descartando a possibilidade de fazer isso com pessoas ao redor.

Buffy olha para a irmã carinhosamente

B- Você está mesmo crescendo rápido.

D- Eu a entendo, já escrevi muito.

B- E isso ajuda?

D-Sim.. eu pudia te xingar bastante!

B- Haha

Buffy sorri ironicamente.

B- Vou apenas avisá-la que  
D- Buffy!  
B- O que?  
D- Ela esteve chorando, você vai atrapalhar a história! Tudo fica mais belo e profundo com lágrimas, deixa fluir!

B- Falou a escritora de best sellers.

D-Amanhã você conversa com ela.  
B- Tudo bem, vamos.

_#_


End file.
